Child of Hell
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: Read it in my damn profile
1. The princess and assassins

**Why Me?**

OK this is the first chapter to Child of Hell. So if it sucks try telling me nicely. If you flame I'll just keep writing. I have a talent for pissing people off.

Normal POV:

Hilary walked into the throne room to where her father was. She bowed down and said "You summoned me father?" Her father looked down on her and said "Stand child. I requested your presents because we have our annual ball coming up and it is time that you choose a suitor. Your date shall be Tyson." She thought "_Oh my God. He is not serious about this is he? I hate Tyson and he will probably try and rape me. Oh fuck no._" Her father looked at her at her questionably since she had a look of complete horror on her face. He asked "Is something the matter daughter?" She answered "No father. Everything is fine." He nodded and said "Alright then you may go." She bowed again and left.

As she entered her room she threw her self on the bed and shouted "Grr stupid moronic father. He knows how much I hate Tyson and going to balls." A dark voice chuckled and said "If your father heard that he would be very disappointed in you." She snapped back "Shut up Tala. I don't need to deal with your big mouth to." She threw a pillow at his head and got him. He said "You don't have to throw a pillow at me. As your body guard I demand respect." That made the both of them bust up laughing. "The day you get respect from me will be the day I won't be the princess or next inline ruler or ruler of hell." Hilary said and Tala shook his head at this and replied "Listen I know how much you hate being royalty and everything else like that but it isn't for much longer." Hilary sighed getting up and walked out to the balcony and said "Yes the day I'm not the princess will be the day I get crowned queen of Hell. I wonder what it is like out there. To be free and not have a worry." Tala walked up beside her and said "You know many people want your life and want your father dead." "I know but can't a princess dream of being free and not worrying about taking over hell?" Was the response from Hilary. "I guess just don't go telling everyone about them ok?" Tala asked worriedly. She smiled and said "I know because then it will get back to my father and he will have a royal fit." Tala chuckled at that thought and said "I know that is why I don't want you telling anyone else."

She said "Tala go away so I can get a shower." He nodded and sarcastically said "Yes, mistress." She growled at him which made him speed out of the room. As soon as he was gone she turned on the water to her bath. While she was letting that run she grabbed all of her sheets and tied them together at the end and threw the long sheet rope down. It was a few feet from the ground but she could handle it. She lowered herself down and climbed to the end. When she was at the end she let her self drop ten feet. She then ran and hid in the bushes that flamed anytime anyone bad went near them. She waited until the guards passed think _'Morons.'_ As soon as they passed she jumped up landing on the palace wall. (20ft.) then jumped off and landed gracefully on her feet. In a dead sprint she ran far into the city and reached the borderline before needing to stop. She walked into the forest looking around.

At the palace

Tala walked into the room and saw the sheets hanging from the balcony and shouted "The Princess has escaped." While thinking _'The king is going to kill me for this. I am suppose to keep an eye on her and she gets out of my sight for a few minutes and she escapes. When she gets back I'm going to kill her.'_ The king walked into the room his eyes narrowing at Tala and shouted "HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE?! SHE IS A PRINCESS. YOU ARE OLDER, FASTER AND STRONGER THAN HER AND SHE STILL GOT PAST YOU." Tala looked at the ground with a clenched jaw and fist. "100 lashes each day for letting her escape and until she comes back." Tala looked up surprised. But was smart enough not to say anything and followed him thinking _'And you wonder why your daughter hates you, Boris.'_

In the forest

Hilary was lost and wondering if anyone noticed her absence yet. She heard a muffled scream and walked toward it. When she reached a small clearing she saw a bunch of demons picking on a little girl. She got mad and shouted "LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE." She mentally cursed herself for not thinking first. The demon with short lavender hair said "Oh what makes you think we will listen to you?" She said "Because I can blast your ass." That made all the demons laugh. The little girl managed to get out of the grip of the raven haired demon. She ran for all she was worth and the two-toned blue hair demon said "Get her." Hilary jumped in front of the path of the little girl and said "First you have to get through me." All the demons tried attacking her at once but she used her telekinetic powers to throw them into a tree and hold them there. The raven haired demon, two-toned blue haired demon, and the lavender haired demon were the only ones who managed to break her hold. But she quickly took them about 50 ft. in the air and said "Now do you want to break my hold?" They growled at her slightly so she raised them up even higher. The two-toned blue hair demon whispered "All we have to do is make her mad enough to lose focus." The other two demons nodded their heads and asked "What do we have to do?" He quickly whispered the plan to the other two. Hilary looked up and asked "What the fuck are you jackasses talking about." The lavender demon smirked and said "We were saying that you are a pathetic demon." Hilary smiled and sarcastically replied "No shit sherlock ever would have guessed that I'm not a demon." The three demons in the air were shocked at this. The two-toned blue haired demon said "Then if you are not a demon you must be a devil and that means that you are the princess of hell." She nodded her head and said "You are very perceptive, what is your name?" He looked at her shocked. This wasn't something most people would admit to. "I'm Kai, the lavender hair demon is Bryan and the raven hair demon is Ray." The two-toned blue hair demon said. She nodded and said "Well Kai, Bryan, and Ray I'm Hilary the princess of hell and next in line for the throne." Ray said "That is not something you should tell people you know. A lot of people want you dead." Hilary cocked her head to the side and said "Well thank you very much for your concern but as you can tell I can take care of my self." Kai smirked and said "Yeah until demons a lot worse than us come around and decided to rape and kill you." Hilary shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care and asked "If I set you guys down on the ground are any of you going to try and attack me?" Kai said "No one will try and attack you." She nodded carefully putting everyone down on the ground. They were all shocked at the fact that she trusted them not to hurt her.


	2. You are to trusting

**You are to trusting**

Thank you people, who have reviewed, remember read and review and I don't own beyblade. I only own the plot of this story. Here is the update have a good holidays. Oh and I won't be able to update on any of my stories for a while because I have finals next week. Then I'm on Christmas break. So hang in.

A demoness with pink hair asked "Why do you trust us not to attack you?" "Well if you try to attack me again I could just kill you using my telekinetic powers." That was the reply of the princess. Kai was on the ground thinking _'Ok, so if she trusts us not to kill her lets make the trust a little deeper.' _Ray said "The pink haired demon is Mariah. The tall blonde demon is Spencer and the brown haired demon is Lee Mariah's older brother." Hilary nodded thankful to know their names.

"So why would the princess run away from her home?" Asked a curious Lee. Everyone was waiting for her response. Hilary replied "Simple I hate my father and I don't want to be ruler so I decided to leave. Though by now the whole palace is under alert and looking for me." Bryan snickered and said "Sucks to be royalty doesn't it?" Hilary nodded her head and said "I have to go. If they catch me with you guys all of you would be dead in a few seconds."

Hilary sprinted for about an hour before she finally was out of breathes and her legs burned. She didn't notice that someone had followed her. Until he said "Pathetic if you can barely make it an hour. The palace guards would catch you in five minutes." She spun around and found herself looking at Kai's chest. He smirked as he noticed her slight blush. "Why don't you look up?" He said putting a finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

He also took notice to the fact of she had been crying, he could still sense the sadness in her aura. "What is wrong?" He asked with fake concern. "My bodyguard who is like my older brother is being punished because of me." Kai wisely said "You can't go back otherwise they will severely punish you to. I don't want to see that happen to you." Hilary looked at him confused at what he had said. Yes she knew she would be punished for her crime but she was confused at the fact that he would care about her if they had just met. He was surprised at himself for saying that, he didn't have feeling for this princess did he?

She wasn't sure what to do, his gaze was one of concern and a little lust, and although he wanted her and no one else could have her. He shook his head and remembered the mission: to make the princess trust him, then kill her. Not to fall in love with her. Though he had to admit in the tight black leather tube-top and tight form fitting black pants that showed off her curves made her look really hot and desirable. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her. He mentally kicked himself for that thought. He sensed the fear in her aura and looked down again.

"We need to go and fast." Hilary whispered. Kai nodded picking her up bridal style and brought out his flaming wings. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. As he took off into the air she buried her head into his neck and whimpered a little. Kai instantly guessed she was scared of flying. He smirked as the higher he took her the more she buried her head into his neck and whimpered. He asked "Why are you so scared of flying?" Her reply was "Because one time when my bodyguard was flying me, he accidentally let me go. I fell fifty feet and nearly broke my neck. Hated flying ever since."

Kai said "So if I did this—he dropped her legs making her scream a little—or this—he picked her legs back up but dropped her back which caused her to dangle by her legs and scream very loudly—you'll be scared." He picked her back up. Immediately her arms were around his neck and her face buried into his chest. He silently chuckled at the whimpering princess in his arms. He sensed anger, fear, and sadness in her aura.

It was getting really late and they could continue the journey tomorrow. He they had pasted the guards along time ago but there was still a chance that they could come back so they wouldn't have a campfire to keep them warm. Kai landed in the middle of a really thick part of the forest. He set her down but she still remained latched onto him. He reached behind his neck gently grabbing her hands and barely managing to get the death grip off of him. He said "Here let's sleep in a tree for the night." Kai let go of her hands walking over to a tree but noticed she was still standing there. He walked back to her and asked "What is the matter?"

The only reply he got was a slap. He was stunned at the fact she a princess had just slapped him a assassins who is suppose to kill her. "IF YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE FLYING THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN DROP PART OF ME?!" Her loud voice echoed through the forest. "You just destroyed what ever trust I had in you." Now her voice was barely above a whisper. Kai looked at her and said "I'm sorry, I did that to you but I wanted you to try and conquer your fears."

"By dropping even half of me?!" She said enraged. Kai winced at her voice. Anger and fear were the two main emotions in her aura right now. He knew she was mad at him, but was she scared of him, scared that he might do that again? He didn't know but intended to find out. "What type of demon are you?" Hilary's cautious voice brought him out of his thoughts. She had a pretty good idea of what type of demon he was but needed him to confirm it.

Kai was racking his brain for a reasonable answer. He knew if she found out he was a phoenix demon she would be even more scared of him especially since it was a known fact that phoenix demons wanted to kill the rulers of hell. "Just tell me the damn truth. I promise I won't over react or anything." As she said that they heard some footsteps that sounded like an army. Kai quickly wrapped his arm around Hilary's waist and jumped into the closet tree. They landed on a high branch not seen by anyone because all the leaves created a barrier thing around it. The position they landed in made the both of them blush.

He was sitting with his back to where the branch and the tree connected with his legs out in front of him and her straddling his waist and sitting around _that_ area. They were both turning bright red so he wrapped his wings around them. Just then the footsteps stopped directly where they were standing. "Look around or in a tree now." A voice commanded and Hilary looked horrified. "What is wrong with you?" Kai asked whispering, her reply was "That is Tyson and if he finds us in this position, consider yourself a dead phoenix." Kai was shocked that she knew he was a phoenix.


	3. The princess tries to run

Ok people, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got like a major brain block on all of my stories. So if this chapter isn't as good as any of my other ones, don't blame me. I'm thinking the best I can. Thanks to all my reviewers. Yeah, I completely forgot about this chapter and thought it had been deleted. but I am very sorry for not updating sooner I know alot of you prolly want to kill me, so I will trying getting the next chapter up alot sooner. And yes, in this chapter they might seem a little OOC, but it is apart of the story. And yes, I'm sorry it is short, the next one should be alot longer.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Kai was trying to think of a way out, but having her, Hilary on top of him was really affecting him. He whispered "Hilary I need you to wrap your arms and legs around me ok." She nodded in response and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist. So he was holding her like you would hold a child. He got up and jumped out of the tree facing the opposite way of Tyson and started flying off.

* * *

Tyson saw Kai flying and decided to talk to him. He started summoning a great tornado to bring Kai back. He concentrated very hard on it, and shot it directly at Kai.

* * *

Kai was having trouble fighting the tornado. It started to tear his wings and cut them. Hilary whimpered and held on tight to his shirt. She buried her head into his chest. Kai thought up of a plan, he wrapped his wings around him and her. Letting them fall. Her voice sounded like a child's a she screamed. Kai managed to land on the ground without dropping her.

* * *

Tyson approached them; he saw that Kai was a phoenix demon. But what he didn't realize was the transformation happening. Hilary had turned into a child around 3 years old. Except now, she had blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"Who are you, and why were you running away from the royal guards?" asked Tyson.

"I'm Kai, and this is my niece, Hera." Kai lied while keeping a straight face. He opened up his wings to show the child that is actually Hilary. 'Oh shit, what the fuck happened to her? I really hope this is the princess otherwise I'm in shit.' Kai thought.

"Why were you trying to run away from the royal guards?" Tyson asked cautiously, noticing that he was a phoenix demon.

"Oh, I had to get her home, since her father who is my brother is worrying about her." He said with fake concern in his voice.

"Have you seen the princess?" Tyson asked

"Isn't she supposed to be in palace?" Kai asked getting just a little cocky. (This is Kai we are talking about)

Tyson growled slightly before bellowing "HAVE YOU SEEN THE PRINCESS OR NOT!"

"No, I haven't and don't shout in front of my niece, it scares her." Kai said looking down at the child who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry for shouting in front of the little girl." Tyson said with a frustrated sigh,

"If you do see the princess bring her back to the palace, her father is very worried about her."

"I will do that for you." Kai said with a forced smile.

Tyson nodded his head and said "Alright, men let's go." The army walked off leaving Kai and a chibi Hilary behind.

Hilary growled and said "Put me down now."

Kai just smirked and said "You are very demanding you know that." He put her on the ground. Just as her feet hit the ground, she started transforming back into her regular form. After a minute, she looked like she normal, the long brown hair with black streaks and red tips, the ruby red eyes that sparkled with adventure, and her long revealing black and red dress, and the crystal clear high heels. (Imagine running in those, )

Kai was amazed that she looked this good and it took so little time for her to look like that. He mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts. "Do you want to keep on moving, or stay here for the night?"

"Let's stay here," Hilary said. Kai nodded and started picking up a bunch of wood that was cut down. Hilary waved her hand and two sleeping bags appeared out of no where. One was a black with red trimming and the other was black and flamed all the way up. Hilary took the one with black and red trimming, leaving Kai the black and flamed one.

"We should get sleep, we are leaving before dawn." Kai said, giving it as a command. He turned over and went to sleep, but if he had stayed awake long enough, he would have seen Hilary getting up, mocking him and leaving.

* * *

Hilary walked into the eternal darkness of the night. She walked in the opposite direction of the way Tyson and the imperial guards went. She walked until she tripped on a small stone in the road and hit her knees. She winced in the pain and bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. All of a sudden there was a hand thrust in her face; she looked up shocked to see Kai standing there looking down on her with a look of irritability and anger. Hilary carefully put her hand in his and he jerked up her up with one swift motion.

"Why did you go off? Did you truly that would help any especially if you go to the palace? What are you blind or deaf; they would kill you in a heart beat for 1 leaving the place, 2 being with a bunch of assassins that want your father dead and, 3 being with a phoenix demon." As he counted the reasons on his fingers she tried sneaking away again but was caught when he grabbed her arm and slammed her into a tree.

Just as her back hit the tree, she threw her arms forward and tried to hit him, though it was futile. He grabbed her arms and locked them over her head using one hand. She growled at him, glared at him, and tried kicking at him. He finally had enough and hit the pressure point on the back of her neck which knocked her out quicker than anything. She fell forward with her head resting under his chin; he carefully picked her up bridal style and flew back to the secret hide out of the assassins she had met earlier. Bryan and Ray raised an eyebrow at him as he carried her in and laid her down on his bed.


End file.
